


No Man is an Island

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, i HATE first person pov, well i did write this years ago, why the fuck did i write it in first person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never really lived until he saw Albus Potter.Written in 2008.





	

I never paid attention to Albus Potter while we were at school. He was the favorite son of the great Harry Potter. He was a goody-two-shoes who never had a single detention, and was always at the top of our class. Why on earth would I want to associate with that?

During the years after graduation, my life was extraordinarily dull. I had a high-ranking but dull job at the Ministry. I dated lots of women and men and none really interested me past a one night stand. I felt like I was walking in an endless fog, until I saw him at our five year class reunion. It seemed as though he was the sunshine casting away the fog, a sunshine that had been there all along. He was so beautiful, confident, tall and muscular walking across the Great Hall with pride. He took my breath away. I was in a trance until my friend shook me out of it, but through-out the night my gaze was always on him. I could have sworn that I saw him glancing back at me several times, but I dismissed it as my imagination.

The night went on uneventfully. Everyone stayed within their cliques, gossiping and bragging about how their lives were filled with riches and achievements. Everyone went quiet when it was announced that the last song of the evening was about to play. My former classmates were giggling as though we were still in school as they rushed onto the dance floor. I sat quietly in a corner sipping my punch every so often, observing everyone seeming to have a wonderful time, and watching Albus Potter as he and his mates were chattered in a corner close by. My mind was racing. Should I get up and talk to him? Wouldn't that be odd since I never spoke to him while we were in school? Then wouldn't I be ignoring a good opportunity to get to know him better? After all, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure where he lived or worked. 

I didn't get a chance to decide what do to because I immediately tensed when the man of my affection promptly stood up and started in my direction. I looked around, but saw no one was near me. What was Albus Potter doing? I gasped as he neared me; he looked even more exquisite up close! My eyes widened as he stepped forward with confidence, stretched his delicate hand out to mine. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked coolly.

Silently, I grasped his hand, surprised at how well it fit. He led me to the dance floor, placing his arms around my slim waist. I was completely lost in the moment, entirely content. I didn't even care about all the stares and whispers that were directed toward us. Too soon the song was over, and I could tell that Albus was reluctant to let go of me. When he did, he slipped his hand in one of his trouser pockets and produced a business card, smiling. "I'm usually at work, feel free to drop by or owl me. I would really like to see you again." He tiptoed and kissed me chastely on the cheek, then promptly rushed away to be with his friends again.

That leads me to the present. I'm sitting outside the lobby of his firm, my leg is jiggling nonstop. I always get like that when I'm anxious. I owled him earlier, and we're planning to have lunch at an upscale Muggle restaurant. He actually used the word 'date' in his letter. I have never been excited about a date before. I guess it's what Albus Potter does to me.

"Hey you." I looked up when someone tapped me on the shoulder; it was Albus. "Ready to go, babe?"

I nodded, trying to hide my blush. He held out his hand for mine, and we walked outside to see if this would work.


End file.
